


Omega, Mine to Protect

by QHolmes, xphil98197



Series: Omega, Mine [1]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/pseuds/QHolmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: Quinn’s parents accept a marriage offer from a government employee who is retiring from active service into the diplomatic corps. All Quinn wants is space to study and invent, and his alpha isn’t showing much interest in being married at all.____________________________________________





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



> The titles for these stories come from“The Encounter Series” on A03 by Rector, a WONDERFUL Mycroft Holmes omegaverse that made me fall in love with the genre. 
> 
> This series is dedicated to our fellow 00Q compatriot, Fusterya. 
> 
> This story, as so many plot bunnies do, was hatched in our Facebook 00Q group.   
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/247325658758760/

 

 

It had been a quiet Monday morning, all in all. With 007 off in the diplomatic corps, there had been no urgent phone calls, no bombings, and no threatening emails from the Prime Minister. A most satisfactory morning, Olivia Mansfield decided. 

 

And then the line from MI5 rang.

 

“Yes?”

 

“There’s been an issue with your agent, 007.”

 

“What sort of issue?” M rubbed her forehead.

 

“He went in to fill out his transfer paperwork and made human resources cry,” C said.

 

“Well, he doesn’t always play well with others,” M sighed.

 

“This is the diplomatic corps, not the London zoo. We are civilized here. Do you know the first thing he asked? ‘Where is the shooting range?’ And then… he cannot even brew tea! He drinks coffee! How do you expect him to do the assignments? He doesn't have an ounce of diplomacy in him, what were you all thinking?” C asked mournfully. “This is out of my league.”   
  


“Surely you can bring him to heel, C? You are the head of MI5, are you not?” 

  
“He flirted with every woman in the  office, even the married ones. He had sex in the bloody toilets, and it isn’t even noon! You allowed him to behave this way, you can direct him. He's your unruly child. You created a monster, and he is all yours. You can keep making him behave.”   
  
M hung up the phone and reached for the Scotch.

 

***

“You’ve been avoiding this long enough, 007,” M poured a glass of Scotch for each of them. “I’ve given you ample time since Vesper, but you haven’t so much as gone on a date, and you have moved to the diplomatic corps, fairly unsuccessfully, I might add.”

 

“Surely an arraigned marriage is not necessary, not at 45,” James protested, swishing the liquid around the ice cubes. 

 

“I’ve already sent a sample of your blood to the database, and they’ve found you a match,” M sipped. “You should be happy, you’ll be the first 00 in history to retire.”

 

“And the first to die of boredom?” James raised an eyebrow. “What on earth am I going to do in the diplomatic corps? The only experience I have is blowing up embassies.”

 

“Maybe if I include that as part of your assignments, you’d be sure to avoid it,” M let a rare smile show. “I think you’ll  be pleasantly surprised, this isn’t your typical omega.”

 

***

 

“But what if they give me to some brute, who won’t allow me to study?” Quinn confided to his mother. He laid his head on her lap, a rare moment of quiet stolen between them while his father was at work.

 

“It's the only way, Quinn, I’m sorry,” his mother brushed his curls. “Maybe you’ll grow to love him, the way I did with your father. I’m not saying it will be a romance novel…”

 

“No, he wants someone to breed pups, he paid for my looks,” Quinn said bitterly. “He wants a barefoot, pregnant omega to run his house while he’s off with a mistress.”

 

“I wouldn’t have let someone like that choose you, Quinn,” she assured him. “Even if it's the only way, I wasn’t going to choose someone who would treat you badly. I know how you are, love, you’re not a hothouse flower. You need your gadgets and inventions. A workshop was part of the marriage contract.”

 

“As you say,” Quinn hid his face in his arms.

 

“They’ll be here to speak with you soon. Go wash your face, darling,” his mother smiled. “I promise, you’ll not be too disappointed.”

 

“Yes, mum,” Quinn went to his room and washed his face. He put on a green waistcoat that matched his eyes, straightened his collar, and went down to the parlour.

 

“You’ll do nicely,” a short, grey haired woman was looking up at him as he descended the stairs. “I’m your mate’s boss. We were very impressed with your education and linguistic skills, Quinn. If I wasn’t introducing you to James, I would have recruited you to work for me.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Quinn was taken back.

 

“A small thing like you being an omega wouldn’t stop her majesty’s government,” she stuck out a hand. “I’m Olivia Mansfield, but you can call me M. But you’ll be more beneficial mated to Mr. Bond. I trust you read his papers?”

 

“Yes… they weren’t-”

 

“Quinn, darling, get your things,” his mother interrupted smoothly, stopping the now familiar rant. “We’ll be there at 10am for the ceremony tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, mother,” Quinn kissed her cheeks. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He followed M out to a chauffeured car, and got in the back. “Can you tell me anything beyond what the file said, M?”

 

“You’ll have to ask 00- James- that,” she said. “I do think it won’t be quite as bad as you’re expecting. And don’t believe everything that you read in that file, it doesn’t tell the whole story. Just as yours doesn’t either.”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” Q settled back and looked out the window, content to fiddle with his phone silently. The house was massive, on the edge of the city. The gardens were extensive, and there was a long driveway. It had three levels, and several outer buildings. There was a line of people in uniform waiting to greet them. 

 

“That will be the house staff, they’re all quite eager to meet you, Quinn,” M said.

 

“Please, call me Q?” he adjusted his glasses nervously.

 

“Q?” M quickly hid the look of surprise that flitted across her features. “Of course. It's been a long time since someone made me question one of my decisions. In my line of work, that title belongs to the Quartermaster, just the position I would have thought you were perfectly suited to fill. If you find that this doesn’t suit you… well, you have my number.”

 

“My family needs the money,” Quinn said simply. “It wasn’t my choice,” he straightened his back and stepped out of the car as the chauffeur opened the door. “Hello everyone, I’m Quinn, but please call me Q.” He went down the line and shook each person’s hand. “I’m all new to this, I’m afraid, running a household. I was more of a student. If I forget your names, please remind me.”

 

“This is Lizzie, she’ll be your morning maid,” M pointed out a smiling girl as they neared the end of the line.

 

“Hello, Master Q,” she gave him a firm handshake. “Just let me know how you like your tea and what time. And if you need a nudge to remember or organize things, I can help with that too.”

 

“She’ll be your nanny as well, when pups are born,” M said, and Quinn made an effort to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach. He gripped the railing that led up the front steps, his face pale. “She’ll be your right hand, so do utilize her.”

 

“It's all a bit overwhelming. I wasn’t thinking of pups immediately,” Quinn said uncertainly. “And when will I meet Mr. Bond?”

 

“He’ll meet you in the study for tea,” Lizzie took his bags from the boot of the car. “Let’s get you settled in, and I can show you the work space he had prepared for you. It doesn’t have tools in it yet, but Master James wanted me to find out what you need so we can have it ordered.”

 

“Oh, alright,” Quinn shook his head. “I could have brought my things from home,” he followed Lizzie up the staircase.

 

“Let Master James spoil you, it will be good for both of you,” Lizzie smiled. “He’s been alone a long time; he had his heart broken and his trust betrayed. He’s been looking forward to meeting you, starting a family.”

 

“He said that?” Quinn asked, following Lizzie into the bedroom. 

 

“James- Master James and I grew up together, after his parents died,” Lizzie sat on the bed and Q followed, sitting cross legged against the headboard. “My parents were the caretakers of his parents’ estate, and his guardians. James adored them, but you could tell he wished that it was his real family. He’s still very close to my parents, and they take care of Skyfall still, the estate. He went away to boarding school, and then joined the Navy. His work hasn’t really allowed him a spouse, and thank goodness the last woman died. I know I shouldn’t speak ill of the dead, but that woman was a menace.”

 

“But why me?” he asked softly. “I’m not interested in running a house, I don’t like to cook. I’m bloody terrified of having sex, let alone pups. Why would he want someone who loves science, and languages?”

 

“Wait until you meet him, I think it will answer a lot of questions for you,” Lizzie straightened a piece of his hair. “Let me run you a bath, and I’ll make you some tea and unpack your things.”

 

“Alright, tea sounds good. I was so nervous I didn’t sleep,” Quinn yawned, the stress finally draining away.

 

“You can have a nap before tea; there’s plenty of time,” Lizzie suggested. “Master Bond will be at Six until this afternoon, and he’ll want you feeling well.”

 

Quinn nodded, not sure what to think of Lizzie’s description of James. It seemed so different than the dossier he’d read, but he didn’t want to start hoping, and be disappointed.

 

By the time Quinn settled into the soft bed after his bath, full of warm tea and reassurances from Lizzie, things looked a bit better. Lizzie had pressed the clothes he’d been wearing, polished his shoes, and left them for him to put back on. He was in a pair of silk pjs, under a soft duvet. He settled into a peaceful rest, after the sleeplessness of the last few nights. 

 

***

 

When Lizzie came back to wake him, he was still sleeping, and she set down the mug of Earl Grey and shook his shoulder.

 

“Q, it's time to get ready for tea. James is back,” she smiled as the green eyes blinked open.

 

“Alright, I’ll be down in a few,” Quinn cradled the mug of tea. “Oh, you got it exactly how I like,” he said gratefully.

 

“Tea is a fine art,” Lizzie grinned. “I’m here to help you, if you’d like me to dress you?”

 

“I’m used to doing that myself, we didn’t really have money for servants and such,” Quinn said shyly. “Although I never can quite tame my hair.”

 

“Well if you change your mind, let me know? I can at least brush your hair for you,” Lizzie said. “I grew up on James’s family’s estate, my da is the groundskeeper, and my mum keeps the house. I didn’t grow up rich either. But I can also tell you, James would have traded it all to have his family back. An estate isn’t worth it when you’re a teenage boy all alone there, no one but the staff for company. He’s rough around the edges, but he’s wanted this for a long time.”

 

“Thanks Lizzie,” Quinn pulled back on the fitted grey trousers, and the white shirt, carefully doing up the buttons and putting on the green waistcoat over it. He slid back on the short boots and sat in front of the mirror for Lizzie to brush his hair.

 

“You’ll find that a lot of what is here in the city house is just for show, and a lot has been added recently now that James will be filling a diplomat position. I’m not used to these uniforms, and to be honest, I hate them,” Lizzie untangled his hair with her fingers, and brushed the curls into soft waves. She cleaned his glasses and handed them to him, and stood back to see. “He’ll be enchanted with you, Q, truly. Let’s go downstairs.”

 

Lizzie led him downstairs and pointed out the study. Quinn knocked on the door frame, and cleared his throat.

 

“Hello, I’m Q. Lizzie said to meet you for tea… Mr. Bond?”

 

***

 

The door opened and a beautiful man came in. James imagined the scent of omega would have assaulted him a moment later, he assumed it would be sweet and spicy at the same time, but they were all muted by the blockers he had swallowed for his assignation. Bond extended his hand for a handshake. 

 

“Call me James please. Should I call you Q, or is there any other name you prefer? The picture didn't do you justice, you're even more beautiful in person. Please, let's take a seat.”

 

“Everyone calls me Q, it's fine,” Quinn blushed and took a seat in front of the deck, hand extended to shake Bond’s hand. “I’m quite ordinary, I assure you.”

 

After the handshake James deposited a soft kiss on the top of his hand, taking a seat in front of the other man. “Oh, but Q, I'm fairly certain you're everything but ordinary. I know we have both read our files, but those are not the whole story.” 

 

“There’s not much about me, I just studied,” Quinn said. “I do some inventing and computer work and coding. And I enjoy reading; I speak several languages. What else would you like to know?”

 

“How's your Italian?  And what's your favorite food there, too? My Italian is pretty decent, but I'm sure yours is so much better, and I love the beignets in the morning.”

 

“I… all I’ve had is pizza and spaghetti… I didn’t really get to go out to restaurants after I presented. My Italian is quite good, as much as I could learn at the university,” Q said. “I’ve never been outside of England other than family vacations when I was young.”

 

“Then, this is perfect,” a pleased smile broke on James face. “After the ceremony tomorrow, which will be small and with minimal fuss as per requested, we are leaving for Italy. Unfortunately I do have to work the first two days, three at the most, but after that we are completely free to explore and roam the city.”  

 

“Oh… I- I think I’d better stay here,” Quinn stuttered, standing. “I’m sure you’d be much happier traveling without me. Just have Lizzie let me know what time is the ceremony tomorrow, and what to wear?”

 

“And I'm sure I'll be not much happier traveling without my newlywed husband. We’re flying to Florence,” a frown and a confused look passed over him. What was the other man talking about? “But if you don't like it there, we can go anywhere else you like. Look at it as the first part of our honeymoon; the place is no problem, and anything you need we can get it when we arrive at the location. Ceremony is set to 10 am tomorrow as per the request given to me, and your clothes are in the closet in a linen bag, if I recall correctly.” 

 

“I just… I might be the wrong omega for you,” Quinn blurted out. “I’m really a homebody, just the idea of flying makes me feel ill. Please, don’t make me,” he begged, hanging on to the back of the chair as if for dear life. His face was pale, and hands were shaking. “I’m much happier in my workshop, and I don’t do well around crowds.”

 

“What's wrong? What do you mean you're the wrong omega for me, everything is practically finished, explain yourself. Why do you look like I'm trying to take you to your death?”

 

“Well the ceremony, the bond bite could trigger a heat, and I don’t fly, and…” Quinn ran out of the office, and barely made it to his ensuite before emptying his stomach of the tea.

 

James was angry and surprised. His husband to be had, for all  intents and purposes, fled the room, ditching everything he had planned to please him. He began to pace the place, forgetting everything about the tea and went to the bar to get a glass of Scotch. Taking his phone out, he dialed Alec. 

 

“Pick up Alec, dammit, before I go and do something I shouldn't do.” After the second ring the call finally connected. 

 

“James? Is he as beautiful as you said he would be from his picture? I want details,” his friend teased.

 

“Not now. He fled the room as if I just announced I was going to take him to the gallows and never let him see the sun when I talked about the trip.”

 

“You ass, what did you do?” Alec said. “I told you to talk to him before you planned something. And no, you informed him what was going to happen, how wonderful it would be, and now he’s scared of you?”

 

“But it was meant to be part of our fucking honeymoon; that shit is supposed to be a expected surprise.”

 

“Say it again, James,” Alec said patiently. “Whose honeymoon?”

 

“Don't play dumb, Alec, not in the mood, his and mine obviously. Who else’s?”

 

“Did you think he might have wanted a say in it?” Alec asked. “He got sold by his family to a stranger, who wants to take him on a trip out of the country, and he’ll have no one there to protect him. He might have had something in mind, or be scared. Tell me you didn’t scream at him?”

 

“You know I don't precisely like the way this goes, but it is the way it is,” another glass of Scotch, and another round pacing the room. “And don't remind me, I know that if the roles were reversed, I would react even worse than he did; I'm clearly fucking aware of it. But you're making me sound like a psychotic murderer, who  only wants to beat him to death, and you know the law protects him no matter the country we are in.” A beat of silence and a sigh. “I didn't scream at him, but I let my anger seep into my voice, and I may have raised it a notch just before he bolted.”

 

“James, do I have to come over there and interpret how to be a human being for you? Put down the scotch, I know you’re drinking. Your husband has probably never met an alpha other than his father since he presented. He went to an all omega school until college, and they kept him shut away, because an untouched virgin fetches the highest price. Now, go apologize, and for god’s sake, a little romance!” Alec insisted.

 

“Excuse me,” Quinn cleared his throat, standing in the study doorway.

 

”Have to go. He's here, and you have to be here tomorrow at 8 am,” James turned to the place where the voice came from, and shut off the caĺl.

 

“I’m sorry your plan isn’t something I feel like I can do,” Q tried quietly. “But that’s no reason to be abusive when you’re speaking about me. I am scared to leave the country alone with you, and I don’t like travel, much less flying. You could have asked, you know, rather than just staring at my picture and deciding that I was beautiful, and that I would have no opinions of my own.”

 

“It was supposed to be a good surprise. No one told me you don't like flying. And I know you have a mind and opinions of your own, I just never thought you would be this unreasonable. And what exactly do you think is going to happen in the trip? As I said, and I'm sure you heard, I'm not a psychotic murderer and traveling is a big part of my job. You don't have to go on every single one of them, but I thought that you would like this one. And I curse when talking to Alec, but yes, I apologise for it even when they were not aimed at you.”

 

“You called me a shit, and wanted whoever was on the phone to stop you from doing something you shouldn't,” Quinn said dryly, his stomach clenching. “That doesn't inspire confidence, nor does it make me want to be alone with you.”

 

“I never called you a shit, I was talking about the trip, that it was supposed to be a pleasant and somewhat expected surprise. You didn't even give me the opportunity to prove that I'm not worthy of the confidence. If we get down to it, you assumed as much as I did, Q. And what I wanted to be stopped from was exactly this, having a row with you the night before the ceremony, if you care to know at all, Omega,” James was fuming once more. He took the glass of scotch and drowned what was left of it in one go.  

 

“I had high hopes you were different,” Quinn said. “But there’s nothing but empty compliments and getting your own way to you. But as you wish, Alpha. I’ll be down for the ceremony tomorrow, and you won’t have to worry about me after that.”

 

“I guess we both had high expectations that are not going to be met at all, unfortunately,” James knew he was detaching and distancing himself in order to not feel. To be rational, he knew it was not a healthy coping method, but after the last time, he had learned. That was part of the reason why he had not looked for another until he was forced, even if he didn't lose as much as Q in this arrangement. 

 

“All I wanted was a little bit of respect and space, to have my opinion be important. I should have accepted Mrs. Mansfield’s job offer,” Quinn’s shoulders slumped. “Have Lizzie let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

 

That right there froze him completely. M had offered him a job? Even M was betting on the side of him fucking up everything to the point where she would have grounds to step in? How fucked up even she thought he was. He saw Q exit the room but didn’t react to it. He dialed Six and forewent the pleasantries with Eve until the call got through. 

 

“You offered him a job in case of what? In case I turn into a rogue alpha, and you have to sweep in to save the day?  Because even you… the MI6 unfeeling bitch, knows that I'm royally fucked; was that it?” his anger, contempt, and bitterness dripped in every syllable. 

 

“No, because he deserves better than to run a house, 007,” M said. “Did you know he has several PhDs, linguistics, engineering, and was in the middle of two more when they sold him to you? He speaks ten languages, some of which haven’t been spoken aloud in a millenia. He can program computer code in his sleep, and he is doing this so his family isn’t homeless. I just wanted to give him another option. Since he uses Q, I thought the Quartermaster position might be very rewarding, give him some autonomy.”

 

He knew she was right, maybe if Q had some place where he was not directly involved, where he could be his own person without anyone second guessing him…  “ Give him the job. I think you will find he will gladly accept. You will be happy to know that we are not bonded yet, and we have had a magnificent row already. I don't need the downtime anymore,” James took a deep breath composing himself. “Give me an assignment with the same length as my downtime. I'm still flying out tomorrow… just me.” 

 

“He turned me down. James, I think you should try talking to him. He seemed very hesitant, and scared. Have you asked him what he wants?” M asked quietly. “I can give you another mission, but it really would be in your best interests to make this work.”

 

“Of course he turned you down, no matter what he said he knows that if I say no, he can't accept the job. Ask him again, and  you will find that he would like to work for you, I have no problem with that, or is it that you're going soft in your old age M?” 

 

“It’s that he’s committed to making it work, and he’s scared of you,” M said sharply. “Don’t test me, 007. Talk to him and make it work. That’s an order. I’ll give you until after the mission to sort it out, but fix it.”

 

“Yes, Madam. I'll do my utmost best to comply with the terms. Good night, M.” 

 

James went to Q’s room but ended up just letting his forehead tunk against the cool surface. He was about to knock when a slim hand touched his.

 

“Lizzie… I fucked it up again right? No real surprises there at least.” 

 

Lizzie was young, younger than many of the staff in the house, but she was the only one beside Alec who he would call a friend. 

 

“How is he? Have you seen since him since our charming chat?” 

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes and whacked her employer upside the head. “You deserve it, don't even try to deny it, Master James.” 

 

“What?” Quinn poked his head out of the door. “Oh no. What now?”

 

“Wait, I don't want to fight again,” James’s hands went up in a surrender sign. 

 

“What do you want then?” Quinn sniffed tiredly, wiping his nose. “I’m tired, and my head is pounding.”

 

“I want to apologise… I assumed things about you and I said I would not do it and..then I did it. Would you accept going to the kitchen for a med pill? Or do you want Lizzie to bring it for you? And we could try a bit to talk about what you want for the honeymoon.” James was trying really hard to keep control and temper himself down.

 

“I’ll come with you,” Quinn said softly. “May I have some tea? I’m afraid my stomach isn’t doing well with all the excitement.”

 

“Thank you, and of course you can have it. What's your choice of tea? Tell me how do you take it? I'm going to admit I'm a coffee type of person. “

 

“Just some plain Earl Grey, my stomach isn’t up for anything else,” Q said, voice still raspy from the crying. He managed to make it to the table before collapsing into a chair, white and tired looking. 

 

“Hey, hey, take it easy, you look alarmingly pale. Don't you think you should try and eat something?” James Bond, feared agent of his majesty's service, fretted, watching his husband to be plonk onto the table.       

 

“Nothing has stayed down, I better not,” Quinn said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. “I don’t get a migraine this bad too often, usually the suppressants and some strong pain killers keep the worst away. I’ll just sip the tea slowly, maybe eat after the ceremony tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, about that… you don't have to go on the trip if you really don't want to… we… we can do something else when I come back… can't get out of it for me...” James took a deep breath. “Do you want a temple massage?  Maybe it could help with the pain.”

 

“Sure, can I have the water and painkillers first?” Quinn asked with a wince. “I’m not really used to being outside of home or school. What do you like to do that is within driving distance?”

 

“Sure, anything you like. And for the other thing, I like to do horseback riding, shooting. What did you do for fun?”

 

“I read? I like to study foreign languages… I’ve always wanted a pet, but we didn’t have the money for it,” Quinn said wistfully. “Riding? Wow… I got to go on my birthday once. I’d love to try that again.”

 

“If you want… when I get back you could try riding again. There are several horses here.” The tea was delivered to Quinn and, James received his coffee, sipping slowly.  “What type of pet did you want?” 

 

“I always wanted a kitten,” Quinn smiled. “A little black one, with green eyes, so we would match,” he shook his head. “I’m a horrible romantic to you I suppose.” He sipped the tea to hide the shaking in his hands.

 

James hid his smile in the coffee cup. “ It's not such a bad thing. If you want it, you can have a kitten. But you’ll have to tell the staff everything you'll need because I not sure what else, besides food and a place to sleep, the little thing will need.”

 

“I could look online,” Quinn stood suddenly. “Excuse-” he ran from the room.

 

“What the… hey!” James just didn't get him, he was trying to be civil, courteous and asking about the other man’s opinions. And what did  he get for his trouble, but to be left speaking alone all of a sudden. 

 

He pocketed the phone that he had gotten out a couple of minutes ago he stupidly had sent a text to Alec asking if he could go to a pet store sometime before the ceremony and look if they had a blasted furry beast like the one Q described. “This is what I get for trying to be civil and caring, should know better already.”

 

***

 

Quinn was lying on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet when Lizzie came to find him, pale and shivering. 

 

“Oh love,” she bent down and helped him up. “How about a warm bath? Or should I just let you sleep?” 

 

“The medicine didn’t stay down either,” Quinn said miserably. “I don’t even care.”

 

“How long has it been since you had a migraine this bad?” Lizzie asked. “When do they usually happen?”

 

“Right before my heat is due, but I take suppressants,” Q rinsed out his mouth. “I haven’t had one this bad since my first year of college, when I was in a class with too many alphas. But I’m sure it's just nerves about tomorrow.”

 

“Let me help you into bed?” Lizzie offered. “I’ll make you some mint tea, and we’ll cross our fingers that you’re better for the ceremony tomorrow morning.”

 

“Alright,” Quinn said. By the time he finished his tea and Lizzie shut the lights, he was already drifting off to sleep.

 

***

 

Lizzie knocked on the door, carrying a tray of tea. She sat on the bed and felt Q’s head.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“The tea helped, once it would stay down,” Q sipped another mug of the tea with a grimace. “Thank you, you’re a lifesaver. James said my clothes are in a linen bag in the closet. Can I get an iron?”

 

“Let me worry about that,” Lizzie said with a smile. “You’ll have me out of a job if you keep up being so independent.”

 

“I’m used to doing things for myself,” Quinn sighed. 

 

“This is lovely, Q,” Lizzie took out the garment bag. “Shall I brush out your hair like yesterday?”

 

“If you don’t mind,” Quinn smiled. “I never get it quite that tamed,” he fingered the long, emerald robes. “It is a lovely outfit,” he said. “I hope I don’t get sick and embarrass myself. I’m going to wait to eat.”

 

***

 

James had slept fitfully the night before, and it had nothing to do at all with the infuriating omega that he was going to be wed to within a few hours. Nothing at all. 

 

After James  took care of all his morning routine, the suit was already laid out and waiting. And Alec still was not there. 

 

Lizzie went in to check on him, and found him pacing back and forth, punching buttons and yelling at his cell phone.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked. “You should already be dressed.”

 

“No, I'm not alright, but I'll be as soon as I strangle the bastard. I told him he had to be here at 8 am.” He dialed again and yelled into it as soon as the call connected. “Where are you? You are supposed to be here already?” 

 

“You said find a black kitten with green eyes!” Alec came in the room. “You told me after the pet stores and shelters closed. I had to go this morning,” he showed James a soft carry bag with mesh, in which held a tiny kitten. “And I had to get food, litter, a collar. It took time, but I brought my clothes to change.”

 

“Ok, ok, I know I owe it to you big time. Come look at the surprise, Lizzie.” James left them with the kitten and started to get dressed quickly. “He's getting it after the ceremony, he did say he always wanted one exactly like that one. What do you think?”

 

“It’s adorable,” Lizzie said. “I’ll keep him in my room until after, so it will be a surprise. I’m glad Q is feeling better this morning, he was really worried. I’m concerned it's his heat, but he said not with the suppressants.”

 

“Ill? According to the file, his heats is not until a few weeks yet.” He gave the bundle of fluff to her. “You take care of the furry beast until it gets to Q.” He turned to Alec and smirked when he saw what, or rather who, had captured his attention, snapping his finger in his direction. “You ready?”

 

“Q was ill…” Lizzie gave up trying to get James to listen and took the kitten to her room, before returning to lead Quinn down for the ceremony.

 

***

 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Quinn frowned at his reflection in the mirror. “He’s so sophisticated, and I prefer to be in a workshop.”

 

"Don’t worry, I have no doubt at all he will not only like it, but love it. Now take a deep breath and relax, it's only for a couple of hours and then you can relax and enjoy some food. If you don't want to be at the party after the official part is over, just tell James. You will find that he's very amenable to your wishes." Lizzie gave him a big comforting hug."Now go get married, Master Q."

 

"Thank you, Lizzie," Quinn hugged her back, heading to go down the stairs, where the guests were waiting for him. His feet were covered in soft silver dance slippers, and there was a silver circlet holding down his curls. He took a deep breath and started down the stairs, head held high.

 

***

 

James was the picture of calm and aloof coolness to anyone on the outside, but Alec knew him better. He could see the signs as clear as day of his best friend’s nervousness. "Calm down and stop fidgeting, I would almost prefer your insufferable pacing to this." The wry smirk he got in return made him snort quietly, the music queue made all the attendants take notice. It was something graceful and elegant, soothing to say the least. "The moment of the truth arrives, be happy, brother, that's all I wish for both of you."

 

Watching his husband-to-be walk towards him made his heart jump in his chest. Nothing in all his missions as an agent had gotten him like this; then again this was completely different. Seeing Q for the first time with the full ceremony attire was breathtaking. He was beautiful, no one could dispute that, but when everything came together he was even more so. 

 

"Mesmerising," James breathed.

 

Quinn spotted James watching him, and his vision zeroed in on his mate, who was watching him with a besotted expression. He straightened his glasses and stepped into the foyer, heading towards the blond alpha.

 

Quinn bowed his head and offered James his hands, which were still shaking with nerves. The wedding officiant was speaking, but Quinn couldn't hear them beyond the blood rushing in his ears. He finally paid attention as James started to speak his vows.

 

“With this ring, Omega,

I give you my promise   
that from this day forward   
I will give you all my love,   
and you shall not walk alone.   
I have no greater gift to give.   
As your love is my anchor,   
and your trust is my strength,   
May my heart be your shelter   
and my arms be your home.   
As this ring has no end or beginning,   
so shall my love for you be.   
As I place it on your finger,   
I give you all that I am,   
and all that I shall become.”

 

“I accept you to be my alpha, my partner in life,” Quinn said, voice strong.   
“I promise you my unconditional love,   
my fullest devotion, my most tender care.   
Through the pressures of the present   
and the uncertainties of the future,   
I promise to love you, honor, respect and cherish you, 

all the days of our lives.”

 

Quinn kept his eyes on James, hands clasped together, and paid little attention to the officiant as he finished the ceremony. He stood with James to accept congratulations from their guests, but there were so many names and faces that they all started to blur.

 

Those eyes had him captivated, wrapped in their depths, and James had never drowned so willingly in anything. His thumb drew circles into the skin of the other hand that was shaking minutely in his. The rest of the ceremony passed by in a flash.

 

***

 

He let James lead him into the atrium, where there were long tables set up for the wedding breakfast, and sat gratefully. He accepted some fruit and tea, and a slice of toast, and smiled shyly whenever James looked his way.

 

Finally he was able to escape the people and get to the table where he could finally put at ease his need to protect and provide for his mate, plying him with food and tea. "Here, have some more tea. Is there anything else you desire?" The shy smile he got anytime he looked at Quinn made his own bigger.

 

"You look breathtaking in this, more than usual that is. I have a surprise present for you after all this is over. I have it in good faith that this time you will actually like it."

 

"Thank you, James," Quinn smiled tiredly. "Lizzie said I should tell you-" but he was interrupted by another person coming to offer congratulations. Quinn sighed and tried not to visibly wince at the excessive perfume and screechy voice.

 

He took care of all the pleasantries as quickly as possible, embracing Q into his side. "You were saying something about Lizzie..." he directed them to the farthest side of the table, shielding him with his body from the party chaos.

 

"She said I should let you know if-" Quinn wiped the sweat off his pale face and stood, gripping the edge of the table. "Excuse me," he covered his mouth with his hand and ran for the door.

 

Confused, James followed after his new husband, but by the time he reached the corridor, there was no sign of him. He went to Quinn's room, but Lizzie was at the door.

 

"Did he talk to you?" Lizzie stopped him.

 

"What do you mean? He was talking about you and then he bolted… again. Out of the way, Lizzie. I'm done with him leaving every time he feels like it, without even so much as a by your leave. Let me through." He was done with this little cat and mouse game his husband had been playing since his arrival.

 

"Did you even listen to anything that I tried to tell you this morning about his heat?" Lizzie planted herself in the doorway, furious. "He was up all night vomiting, and you think he's trying to avoid you?”

 

“Well he has being fleeing my presence since he arrived, and you know I have been trying so I’m giving him space to relax and come to terms with whatever is happening in his mind.” He saw Alec before he heard him.

 

“There you are, James, your car is here,” Alec came up running up the stairs. “What on earth are you doing accepting an assignment? You should be bonding with your husband today. He’s going into heat. If you didn’t take so many damn blockers, maybe you would have noticed.”

 

He sneered, fed up with everything that had gone wrong in this whole ordeal. “Well, if he had accepted going on this trip with me, he would have gotten blockers too, and he could have spared the uncomfortable feeling of the heat for a few more months.”

 

“He wasn't a 00 agent,” Alec shook his head in frustration. “There’s no reason for him to be on blockers. He is on suppressants, and they aren’t working, probably because he’s been so close to you. Why would he postpone his heat, when he was expecting to bond with you? He’s an Omega, James. You should be caring for him, protecting him.”

 

James turned on him“You of all people should know better, Alec. I agreed to this fallacy of a marriage because I had to, but you know that everyone I have cared for and loved ends up dead. He’s better off hating me from the beginning; that will save him a lot of heartache, and us both a lot of trouble. And, Lizzie, you remember, you were there for my parents, for… her... so don't tell me how I should feel, how I should act, don't you dare.” James’s face was set in stone seriousness, his eyes were as blue as the ocean and as cold as ice; he was every bit the double oh agent he had become infamous for being.

 

“Yes, I was there for the disaster of you and Vesper,” Lizzie scoffed, her Scottish accent coming out thick with the anger. “I don’t need my father to beat your arse, James Bond. I can do it myself. I beat you up when we were children, and I’ll do it now. How dare you treat him like that? Do you have any idea how precious the worth of an omega like him?”

 

“Oh yes, Vesper,” Alec spit out angrily. “Why appreciate an intelligent, beautiful husband when you can pine over a backstabbing bitch? There are Omegas out there who would demand jewels and land, to be pampered and spoiled. But no, your husband asked for a lab and tools, and came without even clothes for the ceremony. M bought the circlet that he wore, because his parents can’t afford it, and the payment is withheld until the marriage is consummated. Did he want a car, or luxury? No, he only mentioned he’d always wanted a pet. I’m ashamed to call you my brother.”

 

“Burned once, not happening twice,only needed one bitch to learn my lesson . He has the run of everything now and I'm sure the payment is on its way, if he wants his clothes, I'm sure someone can go fetch them for him.” The words had no more effect than that. James adjusted his cuff links and spoke with aloof detachment. “I need to go, the assignment waits for no one.” James went down the steps, stopping after a couple of steps, not turning around. “Take care of him, Lizzie, you are better than me at that job,” he said, and then continued down.

 

***

 

Lizzie tip toed into Quinn’s room with some tea and toast, trying not to wake him if he was still asleep.

 

“Lizzie,” his voice was hoarse. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost 5pm, I thought you might try some tea at least,” she poured the tea and stirred in some honey.

 

“Thank you,” Quinn sat up with a wince and fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand. He was still wrapped in the soft velvet robes, and they pooled around him. 

 

“James left a surprise for you, if you’re up to seeing it?” she asked. 

 

“I suppose,” Quinn gave her a weary smile. “He seemed very excited about it at brunch.”

 

Lizzie brought a mesh carry on bag in from the workshop, and there was a soft rustling sound, and a tiny cry.

 

“James sent Alec to find him for you, since you’ve always wanted one,” she lifted out the tiny black ball of warm kitten. He opened his green eyes and yawned, little pink tongue coming out to lick his nose.

 

“Oh! He’s perfect!” Quinn held out his hands. He bumped noses with the tiny animal and cradled him in his hands.

 

“Alec got dry food, but I think he might be younger than we expected,” Lizzie sat on the bed. “I went to the pet store and got formula and a bottle. What will you name him?”

 

“Hmmm…” Quinn studied him. “Galileo? We can call him Leo for short. Where’s James? I want to say thank you.”

 

“Quinn,” she sighed.

 

“He left, didn’t he?” Quinn asked hollowly.

 

“Yes,” Lizzie nodded. “I’m sorry, Quinn, I tried to stop him. I tried to explain.”

 

“It's not your fault,” Quinn sat up straighter. “He’s every bit the sort of Alpha I was trying to avoid, but he’s willing to throw me a bone and allow me to continue to study. Never mind, I have a household to learn to run then. As long as I’m doing this alone, I may as well figure it out.”

 

Lizzie frowned, but really, there was nothing to be done about it until James came home. But as she left the room she heard him sobbing in the pillow, heartbroken.

 

***

 

Quinn raised his head as he heard a knock at his workshop door. 

 

“Can I come in?” A blonde head peeked through the door. 

 

“That’s not a good idea, my alpha isn’t home,” Quinn frowned. “How did you get in?”

 

“I’m Alec… I’m sort of like James’s brother?” the blonde stayed in the doorway. “I was standing with James at the ceremony, although you may not have noticed.”

 

“Hi, Alec,” Lizzie brought in a tray with a teapot and three mugs, stepping around Galileo where he was batting around at a stuffed mouse under the desk. “What brings you around?”

 

“I wanted to meet James’s husband, and figure out what’s going on,” Alec said, looking over the slender figure at the workbench. “James seemed furious when he stormed out of here the other day.”

 

“That was my fault, I’m afraid,” the young omega pushed the safety goggles off his face. “I was trying to get out of the hall before I vomited all over my dress robes. By the time I woke up, Lizzie told me James had gone.”

 

“Has he got you up the duff already?” Alec asked with a gentle smile. “I don’t see a bond bite.”

 

“No!” Quinn blushed furiously. “I didn’t see him again before he left.”

 

“Why don’t we take the tea to your sitting room?” Lizzie suggested, stepping in to let Quinn gather his thoughts.

 

“Thank you,” Quinn stood, stretching his back with a groan. “I think I was bent over that bench too long. Everything hurts. I’m sorry, I’m Quinn by the way,” he pulled off his welding gloves and held out a hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Quinn,” Alec studied him. “Have you been ill?”

 

“Lizzie thinks my heat was early, I think it was stress,” Quinn sipped the tea with an approving sigh, and pulled his robes from the ceremony around him. “Of course now that I feel better, James is gone,” his shoulders slumped. “I didn’t even get a chance to thank him for Galileo, and give him his watch I made.”

 

“Ah, that’s what you decided to name him,” Alec smiled as Lizzie brought the kitten in from the workshop. “James gave me the task of finding him the morning of the wedding, he said that you’d been wanting a kitten that looked like this.”

 

“Oh, thank you,” Quinn smiled, genuine happiness reaching his eyes. “He’s wonderful, I’m really enjoying him.”

 

“Good,” Alec reached for one of the warm maple scones Lizzie had brought. “You should eat, after being ill and all. Have you spoken to James since he left?”

 

“I had soup and toast last night, and ate a large breakfast this morning,” Quinn bit into a scone with a happy hum. “No, I… I don’t know how to reach him.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’ll program his number into your phone?” Lizzie offered.

 

“I don’t know what to say, he was so angry,” Quinn admitted, defeated. “I was trying so hard for it all to be perfect, and to get along. I’m not at my best when I get migraines.”

 

“You should take better care of yourself, maybe spend some time nesting,” Alec chided gently. “You need rest. I would imagine this week was incredibly difficult for you.”

 

“It was,” Quinn agreed simply. “And I think James hates me.”

 

“James is a hard head,” Alec snorted. “But he is very much enchanted with you, Quinn. He just isn’t good at expressing himself. It will take some work, but you’ll never meet a more loyal Alpha. Just give him time. He’s lost everyone he’s ever loved.”

 

“I’ll do my best, thank you, Alec,” Quinn yawned. “I think you may be right about resting. You both finish your tea, I’m going to lay down. Thank you, Lizzie.”

 

“You’re right about the heat, I could smell it the day of the wedding,” Alec watched Quinn stumble off to bed, baggy cardigan wrapped around himself. “And his clothes still smell of it. James is a fucking idiot,” he sighed. 

 

“I tried to tell him,” Lizzie said helplessly. “Quinn cried for hours when he found out James had gone without saying goodbye. I’m going to murder him.”

 

“Let me know if you need to hide a body,” Alec stood and offered her a hand.

 

***

 

Quinn sighed as he opened his eyes to another cloudy English morning. He had stayed up late the previous night trying to figure out a solution to a new invention, coding a gun to a palm print, but he hadn’t felt well, and the answer had eluded him. 

 

“Hello, Master Q,” the morning maid smiled when she saw his eyes open. “I brought your tea and lit the fire. I wasn’t sure if you’d be up yet.”

 

“Thank you, Lizzie,” Quinn sat up and rubbed his eyes, reaching for the glasses on the night stand. His head felt fuzzy, and he felt like he was exhausted, and hadn't slept at all.

 

“Cook said you skipped dinner last night, just let me know what you want on a tray?” she offered.

 

“I’m not really hungry,” Quinn sighed. “The tea will be fine. I am still trying to figure out the new project I’m working on, I’m missing a step.” He stood and pulled on a pair of trousers, and slipped off the sleep shirt. He stopped and swallowed at the light headedness, and Lizzie frowned at his suddenly pale cheeks.

 

“Master James asked where you were at dinner,” Lizzie said as she headed out the door. “You might want to speak with him.”

 

“I’m sure he’s busy,” Quinn dismissed, retreating to the lab that was connected to his room. He could tinker and invent without anyone bothering him, and have solace to his heart’s content.Secretly he was glad that James was back, but another part of him was dreading the confrontation that was sure to come. 

 

He managed to miss the fact that the door from the hallway into his lab was unlocked. The man stepped out from behind the door and put a pocket square over his mouth. Quinn fought as hard as he could, but he could only hold his breath for so long while fighting, and finally inhaled the chloroform.

 

***

 

“You really need to try talking to him,” Alec urged. 

 

“This is all a big misunderstanding,” Lizzie added. “He was really hurt that you left without saying goodbye.”

 

“He didn't come down to dinner last night and I'm sure that he did hear the news that I was back, so it's clear he does not wants to see me, I said it before going on the assignment, I'm not imposing myself on him, he has enough impositions in his life as it is. More to the point he didn't come down to breakfast, how many more clues do you need to get it?” James ate his own breakfast on autopilot. “But tell me how's he been getting on with the kitten? Alec only told me he named it Galileo.”

 

“You won’t find them apart,” Lizzie smiled. “I think it's been the one bright spot in his life here. He still isn’t feeling well, I think we should call the doctor, he’s young to be having so much illness, and I think we should be sure that there is nothing serious wrong. He did make friends with Alec, he came over for tea.”

 

“He’s been nesting, James,” Alec said, slamming down his mug. “He’s going into heat, you idiot. He sleeps in his robes from the wedding because they smell like you, and it's comforting. He’s been wearing cardigans and blankets and staying curled up in bed, and his workshop. It must have tapered off while you were gone, and it's back now that you returned. You ass, go talk to your husband!”

 

After all that, James was stuck frozen for a moment. He couldn't believe how idiotic he had been -well actually he could, but that was beside the point at the moment- he was stunned and really had no reason to be; after another couple of seconds he got up with his coffee cup in hand. “I leave both of you in the best of hands. Thank you for everything, I have a husband to make peace with.” James took the shortest route to Q’s lab after looking into the room and finding it empty. 

 

“Q? You in here? Can I come in? I want to apologise for my rude behaviour from before.” He waited for a minute for some type of answer but nothing came, nor any sound at all, for that matter. Opening the door just enough for half his body to pop in he tried again. “Q come on, I'm trying to apologise to you, please?” A little meow came from the floor and when he looked for the source it was the little pet. He crouched down to scope it up, bringing it to eye level. “Where is your owner, Galileo? Is he that angry with me that he ran away after hearing my voice?” 

 

James went inside, fully looking around for his missing husband. Nothing seemed out of place until he got to his work table and found the piece of cloth that still smelled a bit of chloroform.  The world stopped for a moment, only to restart once more a beat latter, everything seeming slower but faster at the same time. “ALEC!! WE NEED TO CALL Q BRANCH!!”He took off running towards the last place he had left them, his mind spinning and conjuring up one scenario after another, every one worst than the last.

 

“James, what the bloody hell did you do?” Alec met him as he came running down the hallway. “Is that chloroform?” He dug out his phone and started dialing. “I need the CCTV around James’s house, his husband was taken. A repair van? Ok, text me the address. James, car, GO!”

 

“Lizzie!” James yelled, heading down the stairs two at a time. “I need to go find Quinn, someone got in and took him, have you seen the keys?” He handed Galileo to her and caught the keys that she threw to him. “There’s petrol, yes? House on lockdown.”

 

“Yes, the tank is full,” Lizzie took Galileo. “Got it, let me know what we need to do here. I’ll set the perimeter alarms to only allow you three back in, and send all the staff except security home.”

 

“Go, he’s heading south towards town,” Alec came thundering down the stairs, tossing a set of shoulder holsters to James as he buckled on his own.

 

***

 

Quinn opened his eyes with a groan, head aching. The man staring down at him wasn’t familiar, but his smug expression didn’t bode well for the Omega.

 

“Ah, James Bond’s prized Omega wakes,” the man smiled. “You are even more lovely than the newspaper photos of the announcement. And when I saw the workshop? You’re smart as well. Bond has no idea how precious his prize is.” He ran a hand through Quinn’s hair, making him pull away.

 

“I have no idea who you are,” Quinn sat up from the couch where he was lying. “What do you want from me?” He cracked his neck with a wince.

 

“And no bond mark, what is he waiting for?” The man raised his eyebrows. “I should introduce myself though. I’m the person who lost the bid for you, Mitchel Brown.”

 

“Not a very graceful loser, are you then?” Quinn couldn’t help the sarcasm that seeped into his voice. “Why am I here?”

 

“You’re here because you deserve someone who appreciates you, someone who can see how beautiful you are,” Brown said, offering him a glass of water. “Bond ignores you, leaves to work for weeks. You’re the perfect age to bear pups, and with those eyes of yours? I’ve been smitten since before I bid on you.” He scraped his nails against the back of Quinn’s neck.

 

“I think you have the wrong idea about me,” Quinn threw the glass of water in Brown’s face and came off the couch in a roundhouse kick. 

 

“You’re an omega!” Brown sputtered from the floor. “You can’t fight.”

 

“I think you’ll find that what you assume between what I can’t do, and my limits, are actually two very different things,” Quinn stomped his heel on Brown’s chest, and there was the sound of several ribs snapping. “At least my alpha has never attacked me.”

 

“Q!” James yelled as the door slammed open, Alec close behind him. “Thank god. It took far too long to find you,” he turned Quinn around and checked his hands for bruises, scenting him. “I was hoping we got here in time.”

 

“He only broke half the traffic laws,” Alec added, putting a hand on James’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll never let this happen again. You will be protected from now on. I was worried sick,” James kept talking, and Quinn sighed. “I’ll do better. I’ll be more prepared-”

 

“I don’t need to be taken care of and kept, thank you very much,” Quinn yelled.

 

“I beg to differ, you just got kidnapped, Q,” James tried to soothe him. “I know you hate me and hate all of this we are in, but I can't change it and neither can you. So what else do you want from me god damnit?”

 

“For you to treat me like your equal. The only reason I got kidnapped is they wanted to get to you,” Quinn said.

 

“You wanted a lab, you have it. You can't stand my very presence, I have made myself as scarce as possible, I have asked for nothing more, not even company from you, since you made very clear that anything else was unthinkable for you,” James was gobsmacked. “I don't think you're less than me, I know you're a genius, I know that this brain of yours goes a mile a minute, and I don't have a chance in hell to keep up the whole time. You're terrifyingly beautiful, and I don't know how else to make you see I don't think of you as anything less. Just… let's go home… let a doctor check you over if you would.”

 

“A doctor? Why? Are you worried that I'm not the virgin that you paid for so handsomely?” Q snorted.

 

"No...to see that you're not hurt somewhere you haven't noticed, that you don't need some kind of meds, so you tell the doctor if something aches as I'm sure you won't tell me,” James snarled and heaved a couple of times trying to control himself. “That's what the doctor is for. Satisfied?"

 

“That you want to protect your investment? I know you paid a rather large amount for me, enough for my parents to keep their properties. I'm just a set of numbers in a bank book,” Quinn rubbed his forehead, head aching.

 

“Yes, that's why. Happy now?” James whirled around in a heartbeat, eyes bleeding alpha red. “You have clearly made your mind about me and about all of this. There's no winning with you, no reasoning, as everything I say and do gets twisted in your head. So think of all of this what you will. Because clearly I'm nothing but brawls and no brain to you, and the only one with a right to have feelings here is you.” He heaved a couples of breaths, closing his eyes for a second, and then turned away again. “When we get to the house, you don't need to worry. I won't go near you, we don't have to see each other at all, the house is big enough. I hope that's to your satisfaction at least. Now we need to go, I don't know about you, but I'm tired, and I'm sure Alec is too.”

 

“You don't even use my name," Quinn said quietly. "You just need someone to run things, and have your pups." He ran a trembling hand through his hair.

 

“The only time I asked you about your name, about how you like to be called, you said I shouldn't bother, that everyone called you Q, and I recall you were very adamant on drilling into my very apparently dumb brain that you wanted absolutely nothing to do with me at all,” James’s shoulders sagged. 

 

He was really tired and he knew they were putting on a show for Alec, who had blessedly stayed quiet so far. “So..will you tell me your name now?” He faced him again, a hand tangling in his own hair. “You don't need to worry about pups…” A small lifting of lips that's not quite a smile comes to him. “There won't be any if you don't want them, you may think what you will of me but I'm not in the fashion of raping people, least of all my own husband, no matter what he thinks of me, or my classification.” He took off the top most layer, a soft coat, extending it towards him. “You're shivering.”

 

"Everyone does call me Q, but I would think it was on the contract," he accepted the coat with a shiver. 

 

"Even I know his name, James," Alec said, catching Quinn as he swayed on his feet. "It's Quinn. Let's get you home?"

 

"I'm fine," he swatted at Alec's hand, but he yawned and didn't let go of him.

 

"I know that. I just wanted you to tell me yourself, and you said so yourself to call you Q, and I did,” James was beside him in a flash. He couldn't help the growl directed at Alec, rationally he knew Alec was not a threat, but he was high strung at the moment. "Quinn? Either way, I'm sorry this happened to you." He walked next to him, holding him from the other side, flanking him while arranging for a doctor to be at the house when they arrived.

 

Quinn just nodded and stumbled sleepily along, the adrenalin leaving him. "Don't leave me alone..." he muttered against Alec’s shoulder. "Don't feel good."

 

"He's burning up," Alec felt his forehead. "I don't like it. Stress induced heat maybe?"

 

"He wouldn't stop touching me, so I hurt him," Quinn managed.

 

“Ask the doctor for a suppressant shot maybe?” Alec suggested. “It might stop this. His body is fighting because it was an unwanted advance. If you hadn’t been such an ass before you left James, being bonded would have prevented this.”

 

“I know I fucked up royally again, rub it in all you want,  deserve it. You can have a go at me as soon as we are home and get him to the doctor, I'm sure Lizzie will help you gladly, leave it for now, Alec.”James gave him a soft kiss on his heated forehead. “ I’m never leaving you, Quinn. That's my brilliant Omega.” The terror of almost losing the omega in his arms, made him regret his harshness even more. It was clear that Quinn had been ill, and was skinnier than James had remembered. He was carrying him bridal style a moment later, Quinn put up a token protest, but he barely weighed anything. "This way is faster, darling berate me all you want ." 

 

-

 

They arrived at the house not as fast as he would have like it, but he only trusted Alec to drive them if it wasn't him. 

 

The medic was already waiting at the front door. James got out as soon as he was able.

 

“He started shivering and he's burning up, he said he hurt his captor because he didn't stop touching him. Is it too late for suppressants? Would they affect him in any bad form or way?” All the questions were asked as they made their way to Quinn’s room.

 

“I know it seems impossible right now but you need to calm down, Alpha. I could give him a shot to make him comfortable, but he will still be frail and delicate in health for a while. It seems like he’s been on the cusp of a heat for sometime, and with him being assaulted, it was just too much  strain. He shouldn't be left alone. He will need care and company.”  

 

James looked at the medic completely serious. “I am calm doctor. I will stay with him, he will care for nothing in the house. I have many things to grovel and mend with him, if he´s agreeable to it.” 

 

The needle was ready, and Quinn was burning up and twisting in bed.

 

He took Quinn's hand stroking it soothingly. “You will get all right, Q. Just a little longer now, darling.”

 

“I feel… wrong,” Quinn tossed his head against James’s shoulder. “Want to scrub my skin clean.”

 

“Ah, I think it violated his bond,” the doctor said.

 

“They aren’t bonded yet.” Alec interjected. 

 

“We're getting to know each other first,” James said.

 

“There’s the start of something, or this wouldn’t be so bad,” Doctor Hennings checked his pulse.

 

James gathered his beautiful husband in his arms, scenting him by way of tracing his arms and back in slow circles. “You will get a bath soon, love, just a minute more, focus on me, look at me, don't look away. 

 

“Do it doctor,  give him the injection. I'll take care of him and be responsible of any fall out with him.” 

 

The needle went in and the pained whimper crushed James’s heart. 

 

“Shh, darling, I'm here, focus only on me.”

 

“Can I have some water?” Quinn managed. He was holding onto James’s hand as tightly as he could, his arm aching from the shot. He rubbed at the offended skin with a frown.

 

“If he loses consciousness, call me,” Dr. Hennings said. “But I’m not expecting there to be any complications. The assault wasn’t successful, and his body was fighting the heat off as well. I’d finish that bond soon, if I were you two. It will help him heal.”

 

“Thank you Dr. Hennings, we'll take it into consideration. I'll send your payment as soon as I can. Alec, will you accompany him to the door, please?” James said.

 

“Thank you for helping my brother’s mate,” Alec escorted him to the door and turned to Lizzie. “Will you bring some cool water, and anything he’s been able to eat recently?”

 

“Lizzy is bringing you water in a moment. Don't rub it, it will only get worse Quinn.” James voice was soft and affectionate, his free hand sweeping the matted hair on his forehead. 

 

“Here you are, Master Q,” Lizzy brought in a tray with ice water. “I have some tea brewing as well, and bread toasting. I can cut up some fruit as well, if you think you can have something to eat too? You haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.”

 

“The tea is enough for now, Lizzy,” Quinn took the glass. “I’m still a bit queasy. I’ll try to have something simple for dinner,” he smiled at her as she left. “Thank you, for taking care of me James,” Quinn said. “I’m sorry I’ve been so difficult. You left right after we were married, and I really never got to know you. The staff has all been very nice, but I feel like I know them better than you.”

 

Sighing and giving a sweet kiss to Quinn, James helped him drink slowly. “I know that, and I'm sorry, but I had no way of postponing that trip. My intention had been to take you with me but you weren't agreeable at the time, so I left and gave you space.” 

 

“Flying makes me ill,” Quinn reminded. “And there wasn’t time to drive, you had to be there the next day.

 

“Not eating makes you ill. Why haven't you been eating?”

 

“I… I haven’t been feeling well,” Q admitted. “My stomach hurt, and I think I’ve been running a fever.”

 

“Sounds like your heat is starting, Master Q,” Lizzie brought in the pot of tea. “Is there anything you use to help it?”

 

“No, I… oh,” Quinn hung his head. “I don’t think it was the stress then.”

 

“I think not after all. Thank you, Lizzie, that will be all for the moment.”

 

James helped him by taking hold of the teacup. “We'll think of something.  If this continues, do you want to have the heat and do you want me to stay with you through it?” 

 

“I only had my first heat, when I was 13,” Quinn said softly. “It was horrible. I was chased home from school, and my father started spreading word to his friends that I’d presented. My mother was able to convince him that I needed to at least finish school, and get me suppressants. I’ve never shared a heat with someone. I’m not sure… what to expect?”

 

“Master James,” Lizzie knocked on the door frame. “I drew a hot bath in your room for Master Q, I put in epson salts and some herbs that might help. Let me know what time to bring you dinner,” she smiled and left a tray of toast on the table as she slipped out of the room.

 

James was disgusted with the idea of what his mate’s father had wanted to do. Arranged marriages were not uncommon, but he was completely against taking the omegas out of school, and thus crippling their chances at success and a decent life. He knew not all the alphas had the same way of thinking as him, but he wanted to pay a little visit to the family in the near future. After all, he had indeed been more than generous with them, even after everything was said and done. 

 

“Lizzie, you're a godsend. We'll be there shortly.” He took a slice of toast, breaking it into small pieces, and offered them to Quinn. “In heat, your body will desire nothing more than to be filled by an alpha, to be taken care by one, and to take care of him. It's your body preparing to bear pups, it's a time where bonds are formed and cemented. It's love and care in its most basic form. It's care, affection, wanting to be together, not wanting to be apart even for a second, to want to melt in one another,” James left a sweet, soft kiss on Quinn’s lips, stroking his jaw with the pad of his thumb, resting his forehead on the other’s, taking a calming breath that only filled him with Quinn’s sweet scent. 

 

“And if you think you're not ready for that, we can figure something out.” While he was talking, he had been feeding Quinn bits of toast. “Come, I think it's time for a bath, or the water Lizzie prepared will get cold. Think about what I said, and about what you want, Quinn.” James wrapped him in the bed sheet and carried him bridal style to the bathroom.

 

“Just, be gentle?” Quinn asked softly. “I like when you hold me. I’m scared, though. Not sure what I feel for you, and what is just the heat.” He sighed as James sat him down on the side of the tub and undressed him. “Will you come in with me?” 

 

“If that’s what you want, yes,” he waited a moment for confirmation, and after depositing Quinn inside the warm water, he started to undress. Only keeping on the underwear, he made to get into the tub.

 

“You can… take off those too… there's no reason to get them wet,” Quinn was as red as a lobster and not looking at him directly. His face was tipped up gently by James, he was given a small kiss and a smile, before James was bared for him completely. 

 

“Scoot forward a moment, darling?” a pleased exhale escaped him when he was settled behind his mate. “You can recline on me. Would you let me wash you?”

 

“Yes, please,” Quinn leaned back against him, rubbing his nose against James’s neck. “It feels better when you’re touching me,” he admitted. “And your smell is comforting.” He handed James the shampoo. “I like my hair touched, if you don’t mind?” 

 

A pleased sound escaped from James, who started to massage shampoo into the soft, dark tresses. “I don't mind at all. Tell me, what else do you like? I want to know everything.” His hands dipped into the small of his neck from time to time massaging it as well. His nose trailed slowly from shoulder to neck and back. “I love your smell, it's soothing.” 

 

“I…” Quinn arched against his hand. “I like to build things, and I write computer programs. I got two degrees, one in engineering, and another in computers. I was able to take college classes while I was still in high school. But, I also love to read, and I love music. I’ve been thinking about learning an instrument.”

 

“My darling husband is a genius as well as gorgeous. What instrument did you have in mind? Do you like opera? There's a presentation in a few weeks, we could go if you want.” James’s fingers worked deftly, tackling the knotted muscles in Quinn’s neck and shoulders.

 

“Oh, I would love to! I wasn’t allowed to leave the house other than for school,” Quinn said, excited. “I was able to hear some operas on the internet, but I’ve never seen one live. Do you think we might be able to go to dinner before? I heard there are some wonderful restaurants around the opera house. I’ve sold some of my inventions, I gave most of the money to my parents, but I have enough saved I can pay?” he offered shyly. “I’ve always wanted to have French food.”

 

“Everything you want. Opera and dinner it is then, and there's no need for you to pay,” a finger pressed softly to the lips, silencing the protest that he could see coming already. “Hear me out first… my paying for the food and the opera gives me pleasure because it means I can provide for you. It fills a basic need in me. You can use your money as you see fit, but let me do this for you, ok?”

 

“Alright, but think of something I can organize that we can do together?” Quinn asked softly. “I’d like to do something together so I can get to know you better. I don’t know much about your job, or about you at all. Tell me something interesting about you?”

 

“We could have a picnic at one of the parks, you can take care of the day's activities, and I will be at your complete disposal. Close your eyes and tip your head down, I’m going to pour water on your head.” James instructed softly, treading the silky soft hair to rid it of the suds while water cascaded through them. “I now work as a diplomat, I am a liaison between her majesty's government and other nations. I served in the Royal Navy, and retired from there with the title of commander. Love exquisite food and finer pleasures in life, can't deny that. What else you wish now of me? Ask away.” 

 

“I don’t know… what’s your favorite book? Your favorite music? I’ve never gotten to travel,” he said wistfully. “What’s it like? I’d love to drive across the continent if you ever can take a vacation. What made you decide to get married?”

 

“Anything by Keats but shh..it's a secret, I do have an image to uphold. Face up, eyes closed please,” the process was repeated until the water that fell was no longer soapy. “You can open your eyes now. Classical music and something more active for working out, rock perhaps.” James took the soap bar, making enough froth. “May I?” settling his hands lightly on the other’s chest until he got the go ahead and started to massage it and spread it. “I will arrange that my next trip be by car so you can come with me and to have down time after it that  we can do some sightseeing.”

 

“That would be wonderful,” Quinn smiled and relaxed under James’s hands. “I need your permission to get a passport though, I’ll have to bring you with me to apply. Thank you for taking care of me,” he added softly.

 

“Permission granted. Tell me when you want to go, and I'll arrange the things.” James tipped Quinn’s head up, dropping a kiss on his lips. “It's my absolute pleasure. As to what made me decide to get married, we could say her majesty decided that if I was to become her diplomat, I ought to get married, settle down, and stop gallivanting, as M so gracefully put it. I didn’t object because I was already becoming wary of the lifestyle. And then… there was you… with your breathtaking eyes, your elegant grace, and intelligence beyond comparison. What else could I ask in a mate, aside from company and love?” 

 

“You flatter me, but I’m none of those things, James,” Quinn blushed. “Me? I’m not used to being around people other than in an academic setting, and I’m better with computers  than emotions. Did you choose me then, or did someone suggest me to you?” he asked. “It seems like many things have been out of your control in your life as they are in mine.”

 

“Let's get out and rinse us off before you catch something. You're still recovering.” The water had turned murky with everything that had mixed in it with the use, and was turning cold too.           

 

Once he helped him out and made quick work of rinsing them both, James dried him for the most part, wrapping each of them in a soft, fluffy bathrobe.

 

After calling for Lizzie to bring the dinner up and gently herding Quinn into bed, he settled next to him and cradled him into his chest. “You like this?” The question was met with a smile and a snuggle to burrow a bit more comfortably. “And you see, you're quite perceptive. To answer your question, I'm partly to blame because I always said I had no time to waste in the search for a suitable mate. The truth was I didn't have the desire for one back then, and now I didn't know where to begin to look. It's not the same thing to go out and spend a night or two with someone, and to pursue a more serious and formal union. So yes, I was presented with some options, and you were strongly suggested amongst them.” 

 

“Ah,” Quinn nodded. “It makes sense. Are you going to miss what you used to do, now that you’ll be a diplomat? I don’t want you to get bored with me,” he shivered and leaned his head against James’s shoulder. “I might actually be hungry, although… I’ve thought that until I smelled food lately. Everything sounds good, and then once it’s in front of me, I feel ill. I suppose this is what carrying pups will be like.”

 

Wrapping Quinn more tightly to him, James nuzzled the head on his shoulder. “No, I don't miss it, because I decided to marry. Despite everything I have said, I no longer desire to be alone, and you're really everything I could ask for. I don't think I could ever be bored with you.” A hand caressed where the pup would grow in due time. “Let's see if something of what Lizzie brought is agreeable to your nose and stomach.  You will be even more lovely pregnant with pups, glowing with life, round with them.” 

 

“I think I’d like that, with you,” Quinn admitted softly, his face pink. “I think that if I were to choose someone, I couldn’t have chosen better than you. But… it won’t happen this heat, I’m sorry. I can stop taking the pills now, but it won’t be immediate.” He hung his head. “I rather wish it would. But I’m glad I’ll have some time to spend with you first.”

 

“No reason for the sadness, darling,” James said, a pleased rumbling and a quick scenting later. “There's no rush. You're recovering from everything, and I'm sure there must be things you want to try and do before having pups. Even with help, pups are a handful. And even if you continue on suppressants for the next heat, there's nothing against practicing and reinforcing the bond.” He busied himself with nosing along the long, soft neck to the jaw and finally reaching the lips for a kiss. “Practice makes perfect, Quinn,” he murmured against the other’s lips with a mischievous smile. 

 

“Practice sounds good,” Quinn rutted his hips against James with a moan. He straddled James’s lap with a cheeky smile. “Will you show me how?” He stole a brief kiss, and then scented under James’s chin, rubbing his cheek against the rough jaw line. “I’m sure there’s something you can show me before dinner?” He felt warm, like his blood was singing, a humming under his skin as he touched his lover. 

 

“Do you know how they found me?” Quinn asked. “The suppressants should have worked, unless we are a perfect match for a mating bond.” His thighs were already wet with slick, and he felt dizzy with arousal.

 

A moan erupted forth, his hips responding to Quinn’s rutting, James flashed his eyes at him until Quinn responded in kind. “You're playing with fire here, and you're going to get burned,” his voice had gone rough and gravely, filled with equal parts of want and need. His hands flew to the narrow hips to stop them, the sweet omega scent making him dizzy. “I'll show you, my little omega.” He felt the slick seeping through their clothes. “DNA Database, M said.” 

 

James flipped them in bed so he was now lying on top, then  started scenting his omega, kissing him once again. But this time, gone were the chaste touches, this was passion and instinct in one. James tore himself away from the kiss after some minutes, enjoying the devoured look Q had. “If you want to stop… tell me now… I won't be able later...” and even saying this much was costing him all his restraint and self control, his hands bunching up the sheet beneath them.

 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Quinn was breathless beneath him, “I want you so badly, it hurts.” He scraped his nails down James’s back, pulling him as close as he could. He tucked his head under his lover’s chin, wrapping James’s strong arms around him like a protective cloak.

 

“Will you have me, James? Will you make me yours?” He looked up into the blue pools that were threatening to drown him in their desire. “I want your mark on me.” He wrapped his arms around James’s neck and nipped at the spot where his own bond mark would go.

 

James groaned at the sensation “Mine… my omega, my Quinn,” he started to kiss, suck, and nip all the skin at his disposal. He detangled himself from Quinn’s arms to rid them both of the bathrobes, climbing on top of him. Once more, he continued his journey down to the nipples, licking and biting softly at one while two of his fingers pinched the other one, switching sides until the one in his mouth was hard and perky. “Beautiful Q… lovely omega… my omega.”  

 

“James, please?” He leaned his neck towards his husband, exposing the slender line of his throat. He kissed at James’s other hand, sucking on a finger. He brushed his hand through the damp blond hair, pulling James closer with a sigh. “I want to be yours, Alpha.” He was shivering, trying not to cry out from the overwhelming new sensations of arousal, nothing like the fear he had anticipated. Instead he was longing for James to claim him. “Tease.”

 

“Patience, my omega...you will get what you need.” James freed his wet finger, tracing it along the slender chest while he kissed the exposed neck. 

 

“Fuck! You smell divine.” The alpha’s body was slotted in the spot between his legs. His mouth kissed a path down his body, dipping his tongue into the small navel, nipping softly, smiling into the skin after hearing the breathless gasp. The hips followed with James sucking at the pointy edges of them, and next were the thighs where he took great pleasure in sucking hickeys onto the skin, never going near to the place that Quinn wanted him the most. 

“You’re just going to tease?” Quinn was practically sobbing with frustration. “You wait until I am on fire, and then you will do nothing more than bite me? James, it hurts,” he pleaded, scraping his nails down the Alpha’s shoulders. A few tears did fall then, frustration and need. “Sometime soon, please? If I can’t have sex right now, can I at least taste you?” Quinn pleaded, bending to kiss James back, pulling him up so he could explore his lover’s mouth. He worked his way down, scenting James’s neck, stopping to rut his hips as he inhaled the scent of his mate. He licked at James’s belly, a warm pink tongue like a kitten, and little pants of frustration.

 

James let himself be pulled up, kissing the tears away, shushing his mate softly. “Don't cry love… Shhh… I got you, take what you need, no more teasing, I promise.” 

 

The little hot tongue was wreaking havoc on his body, and his hand went to tangle in the soft, wild strands adorning the Omega’s head. “So good for me, so good, I'll make you… feel good… so good, love..”

 

Quinn nodded, going back to kissing James’s mouth again. He pressed a few more sweaty, desperate kisses to James’s forehead and cheeks, and hid his head in the crook of Bond’s neck. The soft sheets were cool against his feverish skin, and he settled into James’s lap, running his hands down James’s shoulders. He put his palms against the sculpted chest, feeling the strong heartbeat and pulse that matched his own.

 

The sweet scent and the slick feeling on his thighs made James growl. A hand went down Quinn’s back, palming the perfect round globes of his arse, until he found the slick pucker between the cheeks, a finger sliding with ease into him fully, waiting a couple of moments before he started to pump it in and out. While his other arm had Quinn secured against his chest, kissing and nipping everything within reach, a finger gave way to two that began stretching him open. Even in the middle of the heat haze, the last thing James wanted was to hurt him. He nuzzled his cheek, speaking low and soft into Quinn’s ear, “You ready to take me my lovely omega?  You want me? I want to hear you.” The blunt head of his cock was nudging the warm entrance, slightly pushing into him.

 

“Yes, yes, I want you,” Q panted, shivering at the low pitch of his lover’s voice. He felt it slide across his skin like a caress, and then he was pulling at James, sliding down his cock the rest of the way. He stopped, mouth open, the breath stolen from him. He managed to gasp, and then focus on James: James, with the scruff on his cheek and the sky blue eyes, James who was watching him, and touching him so carefully. He let out  a whine and gripped at James. “Move… please. do something?” he managed.

 

A punched out moan was ripped from deep within him at the sudden tight heat surrounding his cock. He didn't answer Quinn’s pleas with words, he huffed out a breath and retreated until only the tip of his prick was inside and then going back in, in one long, single thrust. He started a slow rhythm that he only managed for a handful of thrusts, before it got faster and faster as the sounds that tumbled out of the man beneath him got louder and needier. 

 

“Good boy… so good for me… such a good omega.”

 

“Alpha,” Quinn moaned, clenching around him. He felt like he was burning up, sweat dripping down the curls that obscured his eyes. He was matching James’s thrusts until the rhythm got lost in a stutter of primal lust, and he muffled his cries with a fist, but it was no use. His voice was hoarse from calling James's name, and he sunk his teeth into James's collarbone. A vicious shiver tore through him, one that left his face tingling, and he came all over James’s belly with a raw cry. "James, Alpha… Yes, Alpha, please. Fill me?” Quinn was shaking in James's arms, hands trembling on James's skin.

 

"Fuck! Omega." Quinn's orgasm triggered his own, and the bite just made it more intense, prompting his own mark. James bit him where the neck met the shoulders, pumping him full of his own spend. He felt as his knot started to grow, catching at the rim of his beautiful mate two, three times until it finally popped in, tying them together fully. He tested the give by tugging slowly out, making Quinn moan again. “Good boy… so good… so good for me… making your alpha knot you full…”

 

“Can I mark you?" he begged, clenching around James’s knot, milking him. Face to face with his lover, he pressed kisses on James’s skin, scenting along his jaw, nuzzling at the stubble.

 

James just bared his neck to Quinn, smiling languidly, still punch drunk from the endorphins.

 

Quinn sunk his teeth into James's neck with a moan, gripping him closer. "I... I can feel you," Quinn marveled, the rush of feelings washing over him. He had been timid, but now, with the wave of emotions he was feeling from his Alpha, he felt secure. There was no way to fake what James was feeling, the easy confidence and surety that Quinn was his... for keeps.

 

A couple of lazy swipes of the tongue and a placid smile. "Glad to meet you again, Quinn. Tell me what you feel?" He nuzzled the omega slowly.

 

"You love me, you want me, as me," Quinn said. "You aren't settling for me as a last resort. And you see us together, not just me as your omega. You see us as partners."

 

"Yes, that's true. Glad you approve of all of that." His smile was pleased. "You trust me now, completely. " He started to think about how much he loved him, how he wanted to cherish him, looking at him intently, waiting for his reaction.

 

Quinn's face broke into a large smile, and he leaned his head against James's throat. "I do," he said. He licked at James's bond bite to let it heal, and pressed a kiss to his cheek with a sleepy yawn. He tried to bring James into focus, but everything was fuzzy, and he shivered as he pulled back to see him. “Can I have my glasses, so I can see you?” he grinned, a moan escaping as he shivered with pleasure at the pressure of James’s knot tugging at him.

 

"I have supper," there was a knock on the door and a cheerful announcement from Lizzie. Quinn smiled, leaning back with another shiver, mouthing at James’s neck.

 

“Thank you Lizzie, can you bring it in?" James called, loud enough for it to carry out to the corridor. "You should eat something before you pass out, love. As soon as we can separate.” He tucked the sheets around them, and Quinn snuggled against his side. 

 

“Enjoy, I’ll collect the trays when I clean in the morning,” Lizzie left the tray on the bedside table with a smile—a pot of tea, some soup, and grilled sandwiches.

 

“I can wait a bit,” Quinn was loathe to untangle himself from James, the deflating knot still sending shivers of pleasure every time he moved.

 

“This smells amazing. Come, Q, have some. At least just the soup, and then you can sleep all you want,” James urged.

 

"Alright, but you should eat too, you did most of the work," Quinn smiled sleepily from the nest of blankets in James’s arms. He moved away regretfully and sat up against the pillows and took the bowl of soup, spooning up a tentative taste. "Oh, that's good," he sighed. "I was worried how it would taste."

 

"Yeah, next time you should cooperate too, you know. I'm good, I'm not the one that skipped almost a whole day in meals." James contented himself with kissing and nuzzling into his husband’s shoulders and neck, settling next to him, chuckling. "Prepare yourself for Lizzie’s interrogation tomorrow, just a heads up."

 

"Well, now that I know why I was feeling ill," Quinn smiled and leaned back in James's arms. "Although it shouldn't happen again once we bond. Oh, that feels good, I didn't know I was so sore." He tore off a piece of bread and dipped it into the soup, and fed it to James. "I'm anticipating Lizzie giving me quite a interrogation," he laughed.

 

"Mmm… this is really good." He nipped at the fingers that fed him. "I can give you a massage if you want. And tomorrow, you can tell me all about your interrogation afterwards. Finish your food." He said, starting a slow massage.

 

"Oh! I've never had a massage," Quinn purred happily under his hands. He fed James a bite of toast and laughed. "I think you might use Lizzie undercover, she has a way of asking questions. Oh! I almost forgot, I made you something."

 

"And deprive you of your closest friend in the house? I don't think so. What did you make?" He let go curious as to what could it be .

 

"Well, it's almost finished," Quinn smiled. "I'm making you a watch that also gives GPS and two way communication, in case you need to get in touch with me when you're away. Do you really think my heat will be over by tomorrow?"

 

"If not tomorrow, the day after it then. I'm assuming it won't last as long because it's a forced heat, and you were on suppressants. And that sounds like a brilliant watch,  tell me more about it."

 

"Well, it seems like there's more to what you do... I'm not sure how much you can tell me," Quinn leaned up to kiss James's cheek. "But I'm good with technology, and if there's anything I can do to keep you safe, I'd like to. Will you have to leave today?"

 

"No, mate in heat takes precedence over any other thing. And even if it didn't, it would for me. There will be no secrets between  us, but that can wait until you're more rested and properly fed. Tell me what else have you done at the lab? I have not been in there since I gave you dominion over that set of rooms."

 

"Well, there are a few things... I'm working on a new bulletproof material that looks like regular cloth," Quinn laced their hands together. "I have some ideas for a car with bulletproof glass, and some modifications that could be made without any noticeable physical differences. They gave me a file on you, when I found out who has chosen me. It gave me a few ideas. But my favorite thing to work with is computers."

 

James kissed their linked hands one finger at a time, smiling at the small hitch in the other man's breathing. "I'm decent with a computer, but I'm assuming you are a genius at it. Everything that you have listed seems like a lifesaver on the job. What did my file say? I'll show you yours tomorrow." He snuggled next to him so they were touching in every place.

 

"That you worked in national security, with a cover story in international trade. They said that you were an expert at seduction, and it was your most powerful weapon. It was a bit intimidating; I imagined all the beautiful people you'd been with, and couldn't imagine why you'd want me," Quinn confessed. "I did have an offer to complete my computer programming and artificial intelligence PhDs from home, as long as the research patents would be for government use, if I want to have pups and work from home. My dad said I'd have to wait and ask your permission though. The people who met and interviewed me, said that the work I do would be useful in your current position."

 

He stopped with the kisses and maneuvered them so that they were looking at each other, cupping the other man's face between his own hands. "I want you to know that in regards to education, things about this or any other house we choose to live in, you have full reign of it. I want you to feel free and confident enough to make decisions without the need to consult on every single one of them. We will discuss your security and pups together because they affect  us both. And your work is yours, I'm not interfering with it, as long as it doesn't jeopardise your life or security. Do we have an agreement?" James was looking at him earnestly and intently.

 

"Yes," Quinn smiled softly, nuzzling at James's palm. "But they'll still want to speak with you to confirm any decisions. No matter how good you treat me, James, it's not like that for every omega. I still need your permission. And I feel good with you keeping me safe, you don't want to keep me hidden."

 

Dropping sweet, short kisses on those soft, sinful lips in between words, was something James could get used to quite easily. "The staff at the house will be no problem, they already comply with you more than they ever did with me. As for the rest of the world, we'll deal with it all as they come. But don't worry, people will soon learn not to doubt or mess with you, my beautiful genius." Dropping a last kiss, he smiled. "Why on earth would I want to hide you? I want everyone to know that you're mine, as I'm yours. I want all of them to be jealous because they can only see, but I'm the only one who gets to come home at the end of the day to you. "

 

"Thank you, James," Quinn pressed a kiss of his own to his mate's lips. "I think I'll enjoy you coming home every evening. I'm not sure that I'm as smart as you think, I just study things that interest me. What did my file say, then?"

 

"You're more than welcome. I like this kind of thank yous. That you were a genius omega, 187 IQ, accelerated courses at a young age, more PhDs than anyone ever at your age, your family history, your love for inventions and some of them. One I remember the most is the palm print coded gun. It said you have a special love for languages, either spoken or computer ones. What did I miss?"

 

"The part that I'd never been kissed before," Quinn admitted. "I did take all the PhDs I could from home, but then I couldn't complete the computer programming and artificial intelligence ones before Her Majesty's government sent me to you. I do have ones in linguistics, and engineering. I speak ten languages, including Italian, Latin, French, Mandarin, and I'd never wanted to be touched before this happened. Now I can't keep my hands off you."

 

"Mmhh… but I like that part very much, it means I get to teach you everything you want to know. And I love your new found addiction to me even more so, but it seems I'm addicted to you as well. So we are on the same boat, what shall we ever do?" A leg wedged itself between the other two, tangling themselves completely. "After your heat is over, if you want to continue the computer ones, we can arrange for it, mon coeur," he watched expectantly to see the reaction.

 

"I'd like that," Quinn admitted. "I know you probably are in a very good position to support me, but I do enjoy providing for myself. I taught myself hieroglyphics the summer before secondary school. I like learning, just for its own sake. Oh, when I can stand to have clothes between us again, I can code that gun for your hand. I'd like to keep you safe when you're away, and bring you back if I can," he traced the lines in James's palm. "I'd quite like to keep you, alpha."

 

***

 

Lizzie whacked James’s hand with a spoon as he crushed the tea leaves to steep the water faster. 

 

“Fuck Lizzie. That hurts,” James nursed his hand.

  
“You're supposed to take care of him, not break his heart with bad tea!” Lizzie scolded dramatically. “And he was just starting to like you, and you don't even follow a simple instruction. Pay attention, Master James, for the last time. You have to be gentle with the leaves. Gentle, you hear me? Like you are with Quinn. How will you feed pups when you can't stir tea? And your poor mate will need a break after carrying your pups!”


End file.
